


Let me try

by justmymind



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Magnus, Dominance, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Alec, also cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmymind/pseuds/justmymind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight, Magnus come home and see Alec sleeping in the bed, half naked. What's next will make Magnus out of control...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me try

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys so this is my first smut, and my first Malec fic. I know it must be "bad", but I'll try to do better next time. If you like it, please leave a comment or something else. And if you want me to write a 2nd chapter, let me know :)  
> ALSO I'M FRENCH, SO I MAKE MISTAKES AND I'M SORRY. Thanks :)
> 
> find me on tumblr : oceanee.tumblr.com

This evening, Magnus early returned home. The meetings and the various affairs that he had with his downworlders’ clients had not lasted for a long time, what allowed him to return near 9 pm. He did not eat because he was not hungry, and because he wanted so bad to see Alec. It had been three days since he had seen him because of the meetings and the missions that Alec had at the institute.

However, this evening, he would finally see him, Alec promised to him in message earlier during the day that he would be at home, waiting for him. « I hope so, I miss you », had simply answered the warlock.

 Magnus walked silently to the bedroom while removing his blue velvet jacket « very Alec » according to Isabelle. When he came in the room, finding itself in front of the bed, he expected everything but not that. Alec was already sleeping. Magnus could not refrain from blushing by seeing his boyfriend in the middle of the red sheets, on his back, shirtless and the chest moving in rhythm with his breath. He seemed so peaceful, he was so beautiful…

 « _God I love him…_ », though Magnus loudly, but enough low not to wake his shadowhunter. Nevertheless, in the depths of him he wanted to wake him. He seemed to sleep so well. Maybe he had a difficult day at the institute, maybe that he just needed to rest, but it was stronger than he was. It has been three days since he saw him, and he misses his lips, his caresses, his voice…

At the view of his boyfriend like that, the warlock felt his heart accelerating and the warmth of his body increased. No, not tonight… let him sleep, he thinks to himself. He tries to calm down, putting the hand in his royal blue strands of hair – Alec love them  **-**  but he felt the adrenalin rising systematically.

He stayed here, in front of the canopy bed, in this bedroom where only candles and the soft light of the full moon warmly illuminated the darkness. After few minutes to admire the man who seems sleeping in his bed, he finally decided to move. He removed his black shirt embroidered with golden sons, revealing his muscular chest and arms. The light of candles emphasized his caramel skin that Alec love so much.

He kept his leather black pants and his several golden necklaces just like his rings – one of them is a claw: Magnus adored crossing it along Alec’s back when they had sex. Alec loved it, to be marked with scratches and hickeys. He belongs to Magnus and only to him, and he was so proud to let it know. Magnus was in the same case, he never hid his hickeys.

Magnus lifted the sheets that covered – a little too much for him – his boyfriend. He was surprised when he noticed that Alec was only wearing a black boxer, which emphasized his hips, and that, he knew very well that it was one of the warlock’s weakness.

He slowly come on top of the bed, by paying special attention to not waking up Alec – even if the idea that he had behind his head was not going to let him sleep for a long time. He put his hands on both sides of Alec’s arms then stepped over him delicately without excess to touch him, like if he imprisoned him with his body. Magnus bent slowly until his lips reach Alec’s. His necklaces were now stuck between him and Alec’s chest, their crotches also touching, what gave him a great deal of shivers and cut his breath out.

Magnus’ soft lips met Alec's very slowly, and then kissed them tenderly, by giving all the love he felt. He left tracks of fruity lip balm on the lips of his boyfriend. Magnus was going to let go, the fever rose dangerously, but he kept patience. He wanted to savor this moment and do not precipitate anything, his man was sleeping and he did not want to disrupt him or to frighten him if he wakes up.

After several wet and soft kisses, the blood bubbling in his veins, he felt Alec's pelvis moving slowly under him, rubbing against his crotch which **let**  escape moans from his mouth. He could not hold on anymore, he had to begin to accelerate things, he needs Alec tonight, to feel him inside him, to feel the warmth of his body, his touches, his lips against his and  against the most sensitive parts of this body.

 While Magnus nibbled the hollow of Alec's neck, he realized that he was not sleeping anymore.

« ‘m not sleeping, Mag’ »

He looked at Alec, worried. The young shadowhunter had the eyes half-closed, smiling calmly, then took tenderly Magnus’ face in his hands and moved closer to him, going to kiss him, but did not move. He only laughed.

« Miss me? »

« I really need you right now, darling. »

Magnus could not wait more, so, without the slightest hesitation, he kissed wildly Alec, who was still holding his face in his hands. He nibbled his lips up to the blood, and then licked it with the tip of his tongue. He looked at Alec, while putting one of his hands in Alec’s black hair that he found very sexy. Between every kisses and touches, Alec moaned and arch himself under Magnus’ body.

With his other hand, Magnus caressed Alec’s chest, feeling his heart beating under his palm. He scratched his skin, around the nipples, on the ribs, everywhere, drawing his runes. He knew that Alec loved this sensation.

He kissed him once again, more slowly, but with the same intensity.

«  Magnus… »

« You knew, Alexander, right? »

« What? »

 Magnus felt Alec’s hard erection against his, what made him moan loudly of pleasure. Meanwhile, Alec was trying to concentrate to hold on, for not coming now, and that was very hard. Alec put his hands on the hips of his warlock, holding them firmly. He did not break eye contact, making him blush.

 **M** agnus loved how much Alec’s eyes were shining in the soft darkness. He did not stop complimenting him.

« You knew that I was early going to –aah, come home », said Magnus between chaste kisses. Magnus felt Alec smiling against his lips, because he knew that he was right and that he could not deny. Of course, he knew that Magnus was going to be at home soon, and if he saw him sleepy, shirtless and only on boxer in his bed, he would very fast going to be excited. Alec had planned everything and he was so proud of it. He had managed to make his warlock horny and weak.

 Some kisses and caresses again, when suddenly, the second after, Magnus was on his back, the breath cut off – he horribly needs oxygen, but Alec’s lips were too tempting - and under his shadowhunter, what made him dominant and powerful. Magnus adored that, to feel dominated and subjected by Alec. Yes, he planned everything, even _t hat , _and he could not refrain to smile.

 He sat down on Magnus’ thighs, who tried to recover to catch Alec’s lips, but he pushed him away with his fingers.

«  Ssh, ssh, not now. »

« Alexander, love »

 Alec nodded his head, making Magnus understand that the night was going to be long and that he was going to take care of him.

« I missed you so much, Alexander… »

« And I missed you more; your absence is unbearable for me… »

« You are so, beautiful, darling, I love you »

« I love you more »

 Magnus tried with difficulty getting his breath back, while catching the sheets, pelvis trembling under Alec’s hot and comforting hands.

 Alec, him, slid slowly his hands down to Magnus’ belt, which he tears away from a gesture, while kissing the belly of his warlock. 

« Oh my – Alexander »

 After he removed his belt, he slowly unbuttoned his leather pants, paying special attention to putting a pressure against his crotch. Alec kissed delicately Magnus’ lips, licking them, while he keeps pressing his hands against his erection, without removing his pants.

 Under this pressure, Magnus could not refrain from crying loudly Alexander’s name, begging him to continue. But, Alec stopped and stand up, kissing Magnus softly, then went away from the bed, leaving him lengthened in the bed, losing control.

« Alexander? What are you doing? Where are – hey, come back, I really -»

« Yes, I know, you need me. Do not move. »

 Magnus did not understand. Did he make anything wrong? Was he went too far? After passed a few minutes in the bed, in the middle of the sheets creased under Magnus’ fingers, the adrenalin still here, he finally sees Alec coming back, still in boxer, but not with the hands empty.

« Alexander? »

 The warlock was open-mouthed. Indeed, Alec had ropes in hands. What was he doing with ropes? His ropes? Magnus went to get up,  but Alec pushed him away a second time, overlapping him with a smirk on his face.

« Lay. Hands up. »

« Darling, are you sure? »

 Good question… was he?

« Let me try… »

 Alec always wanted to try it. After a few months of relation with Magnus, he finally decided to try. He wanted to pepper things, to take a level up and to drive Magnus crazy of pleasure, him beginning Alec for more, all night long, every day.

 He felt ready.    He wanted to dominate Magnus; he wanted to do like the warlock do with him. And the warlock was going to make sure that Alec feels comfortable. He would guide him, he would teach him. He was going to make everything to make this moment perfect.

« Do it, love. I am all yours. »

 


End file.
